Watching You
by Elizem18
Summary: Post-Fang. *Spoiler Alert If Haven't Read FANG* Sweet, a little sad, FAXNESS and great for those not so fond of Dylan
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY, KINDA SAD STORY BUT REALLY SWEET OVERALL. IT WILL BE LONGER, I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON. PLEASE R&R AND GIVE ME ANY ADVICE OR FEEDBACK!! I LOVE READING IT!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT JAMES PATTERSON, DON'T OWN THE MAX RIDE CHARACTERS**

FANG POV:

There they are. The flock, my family. They all look so happy.

I know why their happy too, Max will be arriving soon, with the baby.

You may be wondering what's going on. Well, I'm Fang, 16 year old bird kid. Yeah, you heard me right, birdkid, wings and all. I fell in love with my flocks leader, Maximum Ride, and then I left the flock, and the one person I love more than anything. I know she must think I'm a jerk for leaving, and maybe I am, but I had reason. There was so much risk to the flock, and Max, by my being there that I know this has to be the right choice. At least, that's what I tell myself.

Right now I'm crouched outside the flocks back window, watching the scene in front of me unfold. Don't worry, they don't know I'm here. I've learned to put up mental blocks to keep Angel out and my power of invisiblity has mutated some more, so now I can become invisible whenever. They'll never even know I was here.

The whole flock is practically vibrating with excitement. I don't see Dylan anywhere, but that's a good thing in my opinion.

Seconds tick by, and I hear someone land on the front porch. I watch Nudge rush to the door and throw it open, only to reveal the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. My breath hitches in my throat at just the sight of her, along with the accompanying pain of knowing I can't be with her.

My eyes roam over her, her shoulder blade length light brown hair, her clear fair skin, those warm chocolate brown eyes. I miss the feeling of her in my arms, her lips on mine. I shake my head lightly and let my eyes drift to the blanket wrapped bundle she holds gently.

The baby girl in her arms has a head of fuzzy black hair, light olive-toned skin, and I can see the end feathers of one of her scraggly little black wings. She's so beautiful, and, she's mine. I knew that this might happen, but I had needed to really show Max how much I loved her before I left to never touch her again for 20 years. Now I'm forced to watch my own child grow up from afar.

The flock all gather around Max, oohing and aahhing over the baby. Max shoo's them away so she can sit, then Angel and Nudge squish in on both of her sides, their eyes locked on the tiny newborn.

"What's her name" Angel whispers, careful not to wake the baby I suppose.

"Allison"

"Oooohhh, what a cute name Max! Did you pick out a middle name yet?" Nudge asks

"Yeah, I did....Fang, Allison Fang Ride" She smiles sweetly as she says it, but I see the pain in her eyes as she says my name.

She named the baby after me. I can't believe it. And her first name, Allison...what a pretty name. I have to restrain myself from leaping through the window and holding Max and my newborn baby Allison close to me. I feel the sting of tears prick my eyes and I close them momentarily, holding them at bay. I need to be strong. I can get through this. I made Max a promise, and I won't break it, no matter how much my heart is begging me too.

I open my eyes to see everyone taking turns holding Allison. Gazzy is holding her right now, his eyes wide and mouth smiling as the newborn wraps her hand around his index finger. I sigh and turn my gaze back to Max who has a smile on her face, but it doesn't touch her eyes. I soley wish I wasn't the cause of that sad, bleak look in those beautiful brown orbs, but I know I am, and it hurts.

I need to leave, but I don't want to tear my gaze from the people I love most in this world. How am I going to endure this? The promise I made to Max is the only thing keeping me out of that house right now. I stand silently and turn to jump and fly off, but glance behind me one last time. My eyes connect with two tiny pure chocolate brown ones, and I swear it feels like she can see me, though I know she can't.

_Allison, even though you won't know me for years to come, if you get to know me at all, I hope that you know that I love you already, as much as I love your mother._

With that thought let out, I leap into the crisp evening air, not exactly sure where I'm going next. But I do know one thing, I'll visit soon. Even though I have to watch from outside, I'm still going to watch as much as I can.

**PLEASE HIT THIS GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW!! THANX!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHPT. 2!!! TO MAKE SURE YOU ALL KNOW, EACH OF THE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY IS ONE YEAR APART, SO YOU'RE SEEING ALLISON AND THE FLOCK GROW A YEAR OLDER EACH TIME.**

**JUST STATING THIS SO I DON'T HAVE TO REPEAT AGES EVERYTIME. I WILL WITH THIS CHAPTER THOUGH.**

**MAX, FANG, IGGY- 17**

**NUDGE- 14**

**GASMAN/GAZZY-11**

**ANGEL- 9**

**ALLISON- 1**

**I DON'T KNOW HOW OLD DYLAN IS?**

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE JUST SO YOU KNOW**

FANG POV:

I'm back. It's been a year since I've seen the flock, and Max and Allison. I wish I could say time has flown by (get it..."flown by"...huh..ah well) but I can't. This past year has moved so slow I can hardly bear it. I had told myself I wouldn't come back for a year and I did it, but I'm not sure how. The pain and anxiety of missing them thrums with every beat of my heart.

But I'm here now, gazing through the window, and I'm going to enjoy the time I get to spend with them, though they don't even know I'm here.

It's Allison's First Birthday and the whole flock seems to be having a huge party for her. She has changed so much from last year. Of course, she's not a newborn anymore. I feel a smile creep across my mouth as I watch my little girl sitting on the floor, watching everyone in the flock bustle around, getting ready. She is so cute, her thick black ringlets falling gently on each side of her round pudgey face, her wide brown eyes (Max's eyes) flicking this way and that, trying to follow everyone's movement. She spots her mother and I watch with joy as her little wings flutter with excitement. Her wings are amazing, the perfect combo of mine and Max's. They start out black and slowly fade to a dark brown at the tips, with ivory splotches throughout. I could watch her forever.

I look up from Allison to the beautiful girl standing above her. Max has cut her hair, it's a little shorter than her shoulders, but as stunning as it has always been. I feel a deep longing to reach out to her, to hold her, soothe her, just....be with her. But I resist.

Max smiles at Allison and crouches down to squat in front of her. Allison squeals in delight and raises her arms, in the universal baby sign meaning "hold me". Max gladly scoops her up in her arms and swings her around, making Allison clap and giggle uncontrollably. Max then places a gently kiss on her baby's forehead and whispers in her ear.

"Happy birthday Ally"

Allison, or Ally, I guess that's her nickname, smiles -- proudly showing off two little bottom teeth. My heart melts at the sight of them, so happy and peaceful. Angel and Nudge come dashing into the room, Angel holding the camara I had given her so long ago **(AN: it's in the book if you don't understand)**.

"Time for pictures!!" Nudge says in a sing song voice.

Max groans, at least some things never change, and Ally smiles, apparently not to bothered by the notion. Nudge positons Max and Ally on the floor with Ally in Max's lap. Angel holds the camara and yells for them both to say "CHEESE!"

Max smiles (but doesn't say cheese) and so does Ally and a flash of light goes off, indicating the picture has been taken. My heart aches to be in the picture with them, my arms tight around mother and daughter. Max then switches places with Angel, and Ally is now having her picture taken with both Nudge and Angel.

I sigh, an overwhelming joy and a bitter pain sweeping through me at the same time. I want to be in there, I want to hold my love, I want to pick up my baby and swing her around and tell her how much I love her, but I can't, and I won't. But that doesn't stop the wanting from coming anyway.

Iggy, Gazzy and *death glare* Dylan, then walk into the room, carrying a cake, presents and singing Happy Birthday at the top of their lungs. My vision goes red around the edges when I see my baby happily take the present Dylan gives her, and give him a hug in return. _I must not think about that_, I chant to myself quietly in my head. I turn my attention to the front door where Jeb, Dr. Martinez and Ella are walking in, also carrying presents. Max puts down the camara for a moment to hug her mom and Ella, and give a small one armed hug to Jeb. Ella grins widely and wanders over to Ally, picking her up and hugging her tight, reciting Happy Birthday over and over to her.

The scene in front of me breaks my heart, mends it, and breaks it all over again. I have a deep feeling that these 19 years ahead of me are going to drag on for way to long. But I will endure, for more than just me. For the flock, for the world, and more importantly for my love, Max, and now, Allison. I leap off into the afternoon, letting the tears I hold back so much just streak down my face. I won't see all of them for another year, but I'll be back. I'll always watch them as much as I can, but for now I must head off to who knows where for a while.

**PWEASEEEEE REVIEW!! :)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK EVERYONE!! HERE COMES CHAPTER 3!! NOW I'VE LIED A LITTLE. BECAUSE OF HOW SLOWLY I THOUGHT DOING EVERY YEAR WOULD GO I HAVE PUSHED THIS CHAPTER AHEAD ABOUT 4 YEARS SO EVERYONE IS FOUR YEARS OLDER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER!!**

**MAX, FANG, IGGY- 21**

**NUDGE-19**

**GASMAN/GAZZY-16**

**ANGEL-13**

**OH AND I PUT ELLA AND DYLAN AT- 20**

**I HAVE TO GIVE SOME PROPS TO ****Bluejaygrl98 ****FOR HER REVIEW AND AN IDEA TO PUT IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE ONES TO FOLLOW SO THANX!!**

**DON'T OWN NOTHING LIKE I'VE SAID BEFORE! HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**STILL FANG POV AS BEFORE TOO!**

Thinking. I'm deep in thought as I stuff different essentials into the basic black backpack in front of me. I'm about to leave and take another way to short visit with my flock. They are unaware of these yearly visits, but I count down the days till I arrive to watch them all once more. I've been traveling and destroying any Itex, School or Institute buildings I can find and have also seen that my Max has been hard at work as well.

Reading newspapers, watching the news on T.V. and scouring the internet, I have found out that the Flock has infiltrated the core of Itex and someone (I'm guessing Iggy and Gazzy) blew up the whole main research and development center. It almost makes tears come to my eyes to see that even though I'm not there, and I've broken her heart, Max is still trying to save the world, as I know she must. That is why I do this, watch from afar, because I know that I am a risk to Max not being able to accomplish what she must. I take a slow, deep breath and sling the backpack across my shoulders.

I pay for the room I've rented, about 40 miles south of the flocks house, and step back outside, running into the trees and jumping high into the air. I spread my now 17 foot wingspan and head north towards the flock.

My breathing is steady and my face in appearance is calm and serene, though my heart pounds away in my chest, harder and faster with every mile. I become invisible and put up mental blocks about 10 miles out, as a precaution. As I near the house it's early in the morning, 6:48 am according to my watch. I drop my pack on a high branch in a tree on the back edge of the flock's property and fly to the wide window sill that gives me the best view inside the house.

The house is still and quiet but I can hear snores and steady breathing coming softly from behind closed bedroom doors. I begin to ponder and think on what all has happened in the personal lives of my flock family. Have Iggy and Ella gotten together? Is Nudge still the flock motormouth? How is Gazzy's obession with weapons rolling over with Max? Has any of the flock moved out this year? Then seemingly more important and painful questions creep into my mind. How _is_ my Max? Does she still have that sad bleakness in her eyes? Has she fallen for Dylan and forgotten me? Does she even think of me at all? Then I think of Ally, my little girl, and a smile quirks my mouth. How big is she now? She's just turned 5, and I wonder if she had another party, and what she got for her birthday? Has Max put her in school? Will they accept her there? Even though I'm not an active part in Ally's life, a fatherly protectivness still hovers in my mind when I think of these questions.

I hear someones door open and turn my head to see what is happening. Just then, Max tiptoes out from her room and over to someone else's door. She knocks lightly and then pushes it open. She steps in for a moment, then is followed out by and droopy eyed Nudge and an alert Angel. She must be waking everyone. My gaze follows her as she approaches each of the flocks bedroom doors and walks in (except for Dylan's, for whom she just knocks and he comes out). Finally, she goes into the door closest to her room, which was my old one, and comes out carrying Ally. My heart swells as Max sits on the corner of the loveseat in the living room and sets Ally on the end of her lap, rubbing her back lightly. Ally yawns and stretchs her arms and wings outward, then rubs her eyes and stares at Max.

"Good morning baby" Max says quietly, "Did you get a good nights sleep?"

"Yes Momma" Ally trills, her sweet voice dragging a little, making me think she may have to yawn again.

Ally then climbs out of her mother's lap as Iggy slouches into the kitchen.

"Uncle Iggy?", Ally says

"Yeah, Ally?" Iggy replies sleeply

"Can I have waffles for breakfast?" "Sure you can, anybody else want any?"

Everyone shakes there heads and Iggy scoffs, "Hellooo, blind remember...I need to hear you say yes or no!" I'm not sure how he knew they were shaking there heads to make that statement in the first place but I guess it doesn't matter.

The flock all mumbles replies but Ally shouts louder "I already said I wanted waffles!"

Iggy starts to say something but Max cuts him off, "He heard you sweetie, why don't you get dressed, it's your first day of school you know."

Ally nods and limbers over to Angel, "Can you help me find somthin' to wear Aunt Angel?"

Angel quickly takes her hand and they start walking to Ally's room, "Of course Allison! I'd love to!"

Once their in Ally's room, Dylan, Gazzy and Nudge all move into the kitchen, where the faint smell of eggs, bacon, and waffles are coming from. I watch as Max leans forward and lays her head in her hands. As it does every year, the intense longing to go to her and comfort the one I love nearly prepels me through the window. But like every year before, I stay put, drowning in the misery I see that leaving has caused my one true love. I lean my forehead against the window and wish I could go back in time, as her shoulders begin to shake with silent, tearless sobs. I don't know what she is crying about but I know that if I had never left I could be in there with her, my arms tight around her waist, letting her cry into my shirt. I could kiss away her tears and tell her everything would be alright.

That bitter pain I've come to know all to well runs through my body at the sight of her so crumpled and heartbroken, but I try to remember the good my leaving for now will do. Although, at the moment, I see nothing good about it at all.

I hear Allison giggling through her bedroom door and Max must have as well, because she straightens up and smooths her hair, trying to act as if she hadn't been crying only moments before. This kind of thing must happen all too often for her.

Just then Allison's door burst open and she runs out, dressed in a black and red ruffled skirt, a red shirt and black Mary Jane Skimmers. Angel must have done her hair too, because it was now pulled out of her face with two red barrettes and curled softly all the way to her waist. She looks like me, except for her eyes, which belong solely to her beautiful mother.

They all walk to the kitchen and I listen as they eat and chatter about the day ahead. It sounds like Ig's has gotten a new job as head chef at a the local Olive Garden not far from here and Nudge and Gazzy are going on a pinic together this afternoon. Hmmm...I never thought of them hitting it off but, I've been gone for awhile. I keep forgetting that when I'm sitting out here listening to them. Ally is starting school today and I'm now worrying about how it will go, but I won't be able find out, because I have to leave in a few minutes to be able to catch my flight to Brazil.

I watch as Iggy, Dylan and Nudge leave for their jobs and Max ushers Gazzy, Angel and Ally out to the car for school. I stand and watch as they all leave, until they are out of my sight. I jump up and spread my wings once more, and fly off. I won't see them until next year. But I'll see them, like I always do.

_I love you and miss all of you. Hope you're doing well. Max, be strong my love. Take care of Allison and know how much I love both of you. These years ahead of us will pass, though they might seem to drag on and on. I'll see you soon, I love you._

**OKAY!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, I'M NOT GOING TO ADD ANYMORE TO THIS STORY UNTIL I HAVE 15 REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, I'VE ENJOYED THE REVIEWS! THANX SO MUCH!! PLEASEE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**

**I'M GONNA SKIP AHEAD TWO YEARS SO HERE'S THE AGE COUNT:**

**MAX, FANG, IGGY- 23**

**DYLAN, ELLA- 22**

**NUDGE- 20**

**GAZZY- 17**

**ANGEL- 15**

**ALLISON- 7**

**OK, DON'T OWN NOTHIN' BUT ALLISON; ALL ELSE BELONGS TO J.P.**

**SORRY, IT'S KINDA SHORT!! FORGIVE ME!!**

FANG POV:

I'm sitting here, dumfounded. I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. I feel my heart ripping, tearing into a million different pieces. How could this have happened???

Sorry, why don't I go back a little, so your not so confused. As you know, I'm Fang. The birdkid who left the flock, his family, 8 years ago to protect them. I know it sounds foolish, but I did it. I've been trying to help the flock, and more importantly Max, rid the world of Itex and the School forever, by traveling the world over and destroying as much as I can of these sick, twisted companies and facilities.

But more current than that, I am back at the flock's house, relishing in the joy I find in my secret yearly visits. They never know about me being here, but I love seeing them, and learning somewhat about their lives through these oh too brief glances. I love hearing in on how Iggy loves his job and how he and Ella have finally married, and are now expecting. How Nudge and Gazzy are growing closer everyday and how Angel has just started high school. I wish I could be happy with them, pat them on the back, and congraulate them in all these things, but I must keep myself hidden from them. They must be kept in the dark until Max's mission is complete, and I must sit here on the outside of their lives, trying to learn as much as I can from my short time with them.

I laugh quietly as I watch Ally now, dancing around the living room with earbuds in her ears and an ipod shuffle in her pocket. I marvel at her as she twist, turns, and spins in rhythm with the music, her now wavy black hair flying all over her head and face. She does a quick leap in the air and spreads her beautiful wings, hovering momentarily before dropping back down gracefully. I smile as she takes a bow before me, her unseen audience. I hear the front door knob creak and Ally spins on her heel, jumping behind the couch arm and crouching there. It appears as if she is trying to scare the person coming, but she actually peeks around the bend of the couch to look at the door, her eyes a little wide as if she is frightened. I'm confused. Is she playing or is she actually scared?

I toss this around in my head when the front door swings open quietly, revealing Max. _Ally must be playing_, I conclude, _it's just her mother_. I feel a heartwarming smile begin to break on my face at the sight of Max, when I see Dylan walk in behind her, his hand in hers. The set of my mouth changes to a hard, flat line and my vision is going slightly crimson with fury. _What is going on?!_ I practically growl in my head. All the years I've come here, I have never once seen Max and Dylan comfortable around each other, much less friendly. But now, as I gaze at their intertwined hands, that seems to have suddenly changed.

I want to close my eyes and fly away, but I do neither. My eyes are glued to the two of them, unfortunatly, my little Ally momentarily forgotten. I watch with an undying anger as Dylan closes the door and turns Max to face him, his hand still tightly gripping hers. Max's face is impassive, giving away nothing, but to my heart's utter displeasure, she does not turn away from him. Dylan gently takes his unoccupied hand and puts it to my love's face, softly running his fingers down her cheekbone, tracing the line of her jaw and finally stopping to cup her chin. So painfully do I want to close my eyes and not see what I predict will happen next. Or better yet, I really want to jump through the window and pull my Max away from him, while landing a good solid punch to his jaw. I know what I want to do but my gaze is still frozen on them, and my hand is curled tightly around the window sill I sit on. Dylan leans forward slowly, his disgusting turquiose eyes closing shut. I hold my breath to smother the nausea that is making my stomach do flips. Just then, his lips touch Max's and I exhale hard, making no attempt to breath in again. I watch with sheer horror as the most nightmarish thing I can think of happens................she kisses him back.

Right then, my stomach drops straight to my feet and my heart is in my throat. I feel the familiar sting of tears and don't even try to hold them back, but let them run freely down my face. My Max, my world, my everything.....was kissing someone else. I turn my head away from them, but not before I see Dylan's hands press against Max's slender back, binding her closer to him and Max's own hands gripping Dylan's wide shoulders. This brings me back to the beginning you saw. Does it make more sense now? I stand, my shoulders and back hunched with the weight of the pain I now endure. I spread my wings and decide to do one last thing before I leave, probably to never return again. I become visible.

I jump into the air, just as I hear someone, I'm not exactly sure who, scream out my name. I don't stop, I don't slow down, I don't turn. I no longer have the one thing in the world I can't live without. _MAX_.........

**OOOOO...CLIFFY. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND **_**MAYBE**_** I'LL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMGOSH! 18 REVIEWS AND COUNTING!! YAY!!**

**THIS CHAPTER KINDA SHAKES THINGS UP A BIT BECAUSE IT'S IN MAX'S POV BUT IT IS SET FOR THE SAME TIME AS LAST CHAPTER.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE!!**

**AS YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

MAX POV:

He knows. He knows and he won't tell me!! Right now Dylan is standing in front of me, outside on the front porch of our house, a creepy smile on his full lips. He has just told me that he knows where Fang is, my ex right wing man, ex best friend, the father of my child, and....the only man I'll ever love. I stare at him, speechless, dumbfounded. How could he know?! He _must _have known for some time now, and if he has, I'll smack that sorry smile right off his too-good-lookin' face.

Dylan takes a small step forward and I stumble back one, my whole being filled with rage, hatred and a onslaugter of pain.

"Max.." he sighs, shaking his head, "If you want me to tell you where he is, all you have to do is one little thing."

My head is buzzing with the newfound possiblity of finding Fang. For so long have I wanted to just see him, bring him back, have him hold me in his arms again (and of course give him one good punch in the nose, but that's beside the point right now). I am now throughly confused, what could Dylan possibly want for that kind of information?

I stuggle to find my voice but quickly recover. "What do I have to do." I say more as a statement than question. Right now I'm pretty sure I would do almost _anything_ to just see him.

Dylan looks me straight in the eye and simply says, "Give in"

At first I'm not sure what he means. I know he can't mean the mission to save the world, I've seen him help destroy too many Itex systems to mean that. My mind is racing for a meaning to his words when I see him walk closer, until he's only inches from my body. Then it clicks.

No. I won't, I can't. He wants me to be his, be his other half, in the realiest sense possible.

**It's the only true way to be Max, **the Voice chimes in my head.

_No, he is NOT my other half! Fang is!! _I mentally scream back, tears threatning to pour.

**You learned to love Fang, but with Dylan it will be easy. Besides...if you want to see Fang again, this is what must happen.**

A wave of bitter hurt washes over me, at the thought of having Fang so close in sight, and letting the opportuinty pass. I can't let that happen. But...can I betray Fang, betray his love, our love, to have the chance to be with him again. I don't know if I can, but I have to try. All I can do now is pray that Fang, wherever he might be, forgives me for what I'm about to do.

I look up at Dylan, and with a shameful nod of my head, agree to his terms. _Fang, please forgive me_ repeats in my head over and over as Dylan gives me a half smile and I turn on my heel toward the door. Just as my hand reaches the door knob I feel Ally enter my mind.

_What's going on momma? _

_Baby, where are you in the house?_

_In the living room, why?_

_Jump behind the couch and stay there until I give you the o.k. to come out, alright._

I can feel her confusion and fear flood my head but she replies _ok momma._

_Please stay away from my mind alright baby._

_Ok,_ and with that I feel her leave. **(AN: ok, just so you know, Max and Ally have a kind of mind link to each other so they can hear each others thoughts and talk to each other in their minds, but only with each other, no one else)**

I pause on the door knob, my whole heart begging my body not to do this. Dylan leans down, his mouth at my ear and whispers,

"Do you really want to know Max? Or do you want to make Ally just wait 12 more years to see her own father, and that's if he's even still alive."

Anger wells up inside me. How _DARE _he say that! How _DARE _he bring my baby girl into his sick, twisted game he's making me play! I turn, lightning fast, my fist already curled and aiming for his perfectly straight nose, but somehow he grabs my hand and turns me around, securing my arm behind my back. He leans down, his lips at my ear, his teeth grazing my earlobe as he talks.

"I don't want to hurt you Max, I love you, and all I ask is that you love me back, and I'll tell you all you want to know."

I shiver as his breath hits the nape of my neck, but not for the same reasons I use to shiver when Fang's did. When Fang's breath hit me it was out of pleasure and love. This was out of pure, unadulterated, disgust. I didn't want him near me. I hate him. I would like nothing more right this moment than to wring his neck...but, unfortunatly, I need him. He's the only one right now that can help me bring the man I love more than anything back, and bring Ally her father.

I sigh and put on a impassive face, not willing to give away anything more than I have to. Dylan leans away and releases my arm, but keeps my hand tight in his own. I don't react, I try not to think of it as Dylan, but as Fang. I open the door and walk in a few steps. I am pleased to see Ally no where, I don't want her to have to be a witness to this. I hear Dylan close the door and his unoccupied hand lands on my shoulder, turning me to face him. I reluctantly turn, but show no sign of stuggling. He lifts his hand to my face and runs his fingers over my cheek, jaw and lips, finally coming to a stop at my chin. I close my eyes, not wanting to have to look into his as he continues. I feel him tilt my chin up and lean closer. I hold my breath and wait, trying to conjure up a picture of Fang instead of Dylan, but the reality of what was happening wouldn't let me. Then his lips lightly press against mine, gentle and sweet. I dare say that he was a good kisser, but I don't want to know that I thought that, burned forever into my mind. I felt his hands move to my waist and pull me tight against him. His mouth attacked mine more fiercly now, forcing me to move my lips with his.

That's it, I can't do this. I try to pull away, to bite his lip, anything to make him let me go. I grab his shoulders and dig my nails into them, trying to cause him enough pain so I can wiggle free. Just then, Ally jumps up and screams, "Mommy!!"

Dylan lets go finally and I turn to her, only to see her pointing at the window, where something dark is standing up. I instantly reconizge what, or more like who it is. FANG! He turns quickly away from me, but not before I see the tears coursing down his face. Oh no, oh no, oh no!!! He must have saw us!! He must think Dylan and I are together!! NO NO NO!!

Gazzy and Nudge run out of one of the bedrooms when they hear Ally scream and I make a snap decision. I run to the window, yelling for Gazzy and Nudge to watch Ally, and throw it open. I jump swiftly out and whip out my wings, racing to catch up with Fang.

_Oh please, oh please, let me catch him! I can't lose him! Not again!_

**OK, EVEN I ALMOST CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS! T_T PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK??**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR WAITING TO UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE!!!**

**OK, SO HERE WE GO!!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!**

FANG POV:

I've lost her. To Dylan of all people. I know I hurt her, hurt her deeply, but I was so sure that she loved me, enough that she would still be waiting for me. I wrote her that letter all those years ago, putting every ounce of my love for her into it, trying to will her to see how hard this was for me to do. But now....she's found comfort in someone elses arms.

I work my wings powerfully, streaking across the sky, not even trying to blend into my surroundings. It doesn't matter anymore. The combination of tears and wind make my eyes and cheeks burn, but I keep my eyes open, letting the burn mix in with the rest of pain I now feel.

Five minutes later I reach Lake Mead and the cave where Nudge and I stayed and flew with the hawks years ago. I haven't been here in forever, but it's the only place I can think of to go right now, the only place I be alone with my misery.

I land and walk to the back of the cave, slumping down against the back wall. I start thinking, could I have stopped this from happening. _Yeah, I could have,_ I thought sadly. If I had never left her, we could have been happy together- Max, Ally and I. But, even if I had still left, I know I could have changed this from happening. I could have walked back into their lives, forgot the risks, and begged Max to take me back. But I didn't do any of that, and now it's too late. She has Dylan, her 'perfect' other half. I lean my head into my hands and just...feel empty, emptier than I've ever felt.

Suddenly I hear the flapping of wings, way to loud to be a normal bird. I glance out the cave through my hands to see something coming toward the me_....Max! Why is she coming here?? _Shouldn't she be with _Dylan._ I go invisible and watch relunctantly as she lands gracefully on the cave's small ledge. My heart is pounding in my chest, seeing her so close, the wanting to reach out to her becoming almost unbearable. But I pull my arms tight to my sides, knowing that reaching out to her will only cause too much pain to bear.

Max's head swivles from side to side, looking for me I suppose. For the first time I notice her pained face, cheeks wet with tears. I can't understand why she is so upset looking. If she is with Dylan, why would tears be pouring out of her eyes, her slender hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. Her mouth is moving but I can't hear what she's saying. I focus on her mouth, trying to read out what she's mouthing.

_No, _is what she appears to be saying over and over. No what? I hear her begin mumbling, her tear filled eyes unknowingly looking straight at me. I tilt my head to try and pick up what she's saying, and I almost jump up and run to her when I hear it.

"No, no, no. Why! He was so close!! And I let him get away without ever telling him how much I love him!! Why did Dylan do this!! Now I've lost the one man who ever loved me, forever!!" She was now kneeling on the hard rock, her head in her hands, practically screaming the words through her sobs, and I couldn't take it any longer. I faded back into visiblilty and stood. She didn't look up, her sobs too loud for her to possibly hear me. I walk over to her, standing maybe 3 feet from her.

"Max" I whisper softly, hoping she hears me.

She must have, because her shoulders stop shaking and she looks up at me, her face slightly red, and her eyes swollen from crying. But she is still so beautiful. I watch her eyes widen and her mouth pop open. I stare at her, catching her amazing chocolate brown gaze and holding it. My love for her swells within me and I have to restrain myself from just grabbing her and hugging her tight to me.

"Fang" she whispers so quietly that I can hardly hear her. She stands and looks at me, neither of us moving for a moment.

Then she steps forward.......

**ALRIGHT!! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE UR OPINION ON WHAT U THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!?**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALRIGHT FAITHFUL READERS!! HERE'S THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITIN' ON!! WHAT WILL MAX DO?? HMMMM....LETS SEE!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET!**

_THEN SHE STEPS FORWARD................_

FANG POV:

And stops. I want to touch her, hold her, wipe away the tears still wet on her cheeks. But at the same time, I don't want to push myself on her.

Max takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"How long were you watching us?" she asked, her voice thick from her tears.

"Just a little while" I whispered back. I wanted to ask her why she had kissed Dylan, but decided I probably shouldn't right now. I keep my face emtionless, but inside I was all but spilling over with it.

"Can I ask you another question" she said quietly, still gazing into my eyes.

"Sure"

"Why did you come back, I thought we weren't suppose to meet up for 12 more..years" Her voice cracked slightly at the end of her sentance, making me think that was hard for her to say.

I took a deep breath and thought about whether I should tell her the truth or not. My mind quickly flashed me dozens of pictures of her when she was broken, sad, unhappy. I've caused her so much pain, the least she deserves is for me to tell her only the truth.

"I came back" I said slowly, "because it was time to visit you and the flock again."

Her face became suddenly contorted with her confusion and I closed my eyes for a second. _How to explain_, I sighed quietly in my mind. I opened my eyes to see her beautiful, confused face and sighed outloud this time. Then the words seemed to just overflow from me.

"Max, I've traveled the world, destroying any trace of Itex I could find, but this is not the first time I've come back. I come and visit you every year, around this time. I couldn't seem to keep myself away. I sit on that window sill and stay invisible, because I didn't want to break my promise that I made you, but..." I take another deep breath, "I love you. I couldn't stop watching you, and it practically killed me to have to leave everytime. It's hurt to have to watch you and the flock grow and be happy and I not be apart of it. You need to know Max, I love you, the same if not more than I did 8 years ago. You don't know how many times I've had to restrain myself from jumping through that window and holding you tight to me. And then, Ally...she's so perfect Max. I know I don't know her very well, but I've watched her grow up so much every year, and it breaks my heart that I don't know her. I love her too. I love you all." Man, I'm starting to sound like Nudge, jeez.

I watched Max quietly for the next few minutes. She didn't speak, just stared at me, her eyes wide and face shocked. I almost reached my hand up to her face when the thing I thought but least expected happened.....She slapped me, hard.

I fell down, the whole left side of my face throbbing. I lifted my hand up to my face and Max stood over me.

"YOU...YOU..You hurt!!" she exploded, "You left the flock, left me. I thought you LOVED me! I was pregnant Fang! I had to go through all the pain of labor without you there to hold my hand and tell me everything would be ok. I love Ally more than anything but she's never had the mother she deserves, because the one she got is broken. You don't think I know how hard it is...I'm pretty darn sure I know, if not better than you. When you left you took the best part of me with you, and everyone in the flock can feel the difference. If it wasn't for Ally I don't know how I would have made it all this time without you!" Max's face was red because of her yelling, but I could see her anger slipping and her face softened a little. She took a few stuttering breaths and a saw the tears begin to flow out of her eyes again.

"I..I..don'..I.." With that she fell to the ground in front of me, crying helplessly. I didn't care if she hit me again, I crawled over to her and pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms tight around her. Instead of hitting me, she wound her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder, trying to quiet her sobs. I whisper calming words in her ear and smooth her hair with my hand. I lay my head on top of her's and smell her hair. Oh wow, she even still smells the same, I wish I could just freeze this moment.

After about 10 minutes, Max sits back and looks me in the eye. She brings her hand up to my face and I cover it with mine.

"I love you too Fang, I've missed you so much." she whispered. I smiled at her, and felt the urge to kiss her, but I needed to know something first.

"Max, why did you kiss Dylan?" I asked seriously.

Her face fell slightly and she dropped my gaze, as if she was ashamed. I tilted her chin up so she had to meet my eyes.

"Are you two...together" I struggled to say that last word. It practically burned on my tongue.

Max gasped and shook her head. She took my face in both her hands and stared me straight in the eyes, like she was trying to will me to believe what she was about to say.

"No! No, of course not! Dylan told me that he knew where you were and that if I really became his 'other half' he would tell me, and..and I wanted to see you so much...that I...that I...I..I'm sorry Fang! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" she begged me. My heart broke at the sight of her and I pulled her to me once more.

"Max, sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for. I don't blame you...now Dylan, that may be another thing"

Max looked up at me and gave a small breathy laugh. I gave her one of my famous half smiles and she smiled back brightly. I lifted my hand to her face and ran my fingers over the face, memorizing it. I stopped at her lips and then cupped her face between my palms. I used my thumbs to wipe away her tears and leaned forward slowly. I smiled at the satasfiction I felt when I saw her eyes flutter closed. I lightly pressed my lips to hers, gentle. But it didn't stay that way. I didn't know how much I'd missed her until I felt her part her lips slightly under mine and begin to move them seamlessly with mine. I moved one of my hands to the back of her neck and the other made it's way down her back, gliding across one of her amazing wings. I tilted my head to deepen our kiss and she sighed, moving her hands into my hair. I could have sat there and kissed her happily for eternity but I could tell Max needed to breathe and I could use a gulp of oxygen too. We broke apart and I smiled widely at Max. She smiled back and leaned forward to peck my lips once more.

"I love you" she said simply, her face as happy as it had been when we were 15.

"I love you too Max, more than anything" I whispered and leaned forward so my forehead rested against her's.

A few minutes of comfortable slience later she spoke up,

"Your going to stay right?" She looked up at me with worried and pleading eyes. I smirked and kissed her forehead.

"I couldn't leave you right now if I tried"

Suddenly, Max stood and held her hand out of me to stand too. I took her hand and got up, not entirely sure what she was thinking. She smiled but looked a little sheepish.

"Well...would you like to meet your daughter? I'm sure she's going be excited to meet you."

I smiled wider than I've smiled in years and gripped Max's hand tight in mine. I kissed her softly on the lips once more.

"Yeah, lets go"

I can't believe it. I'm with Max again. The love of my life. I'm going to meet my little girl and get to be her dad. I'm so happy I can't even think straight. I don't know what I'm going to do next, but I know one thing, I'll do it with Max by my side.

Well, I do know one thing I'm gonna do when we get to the house..........kill Dylan.

**ALRIGHT!! REVIEW!! I DON'T KNOW IF I'M GONNA KEEP GOING OR NOT. REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD OR NOT!! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY...I'VE DECIDED TO KEEP GOING!! **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN MAX RIDE CHARACTERS :(**

**ENJOY!!! :D**

* * *

FANG POV:

Excitment. That's the emotion that's practically drowning me right now as Max and I fly towards home. Home. It's so great to say that and me be included. Back to the exciment, I am about to meet the one little girl I've been dying to get to know for so long.....mine, Ally. I smile as I listen to Max now, telling me more deeply about her. She is even more amazing than I thought. She can already read with great skill (though she is only in the first grade) and is very good at math. She loves to sing and dance and apparently has my same fetish for wearing black. She doesn't like cauliflower or pulpy orange juice but could eat raisins by the handful. She's not much of a talker, but Max says she inherited most of her personality. She hasn't shown any special powers yet but Max is thinking that she may later. A deep, fatherly love and pride fills me as Max talks about our beautiful daughter.

I feel a stream of warm air hit my face and wings and I coast for a minute, soaking of the warmth and the information. Then a question dawns on me. I turn my face to Max.

"Can she fly?" I ask loud enough for her to hear over the wind.

Max nods. "Yes, she can. I started teaching her about 4 years ago. The whole flock pitched in as well. She's a natural at it." She paused for a moment, a smile widening across her thoughtful face.

"She has very unique wings, the perfect combo of yours and mine. They start out black, like yours, then grow to dark brown towards the tips. They also have ivory patches through the dark brown and I recently saw some light brown and white steaks on the underside of her primary's." I could see the glow of pride Max felt as she described our baby's wings to me. I know she must be a wonderful mother.

I glance forward once more and can now see the house about 1/2 a mile away. A few things pound their way through my head all at the same time:

A newfound joy and excitement at meeting my little girl and finally getting to be the father I wanted to be to her, and have the family with Max that I always had longed for.

A nervousness about meeting the flock again. The thought occured to me, that I had not only hurt Max with my leaving, but the rest of the flock as well. How would they take my coming back. Would they accept me, or not.

One word......Dylan. My nostrails flare at the very thought of him, and what he did to Max. If he's there...I don't know if I have enough self control to _not_ kill him as soon as I see him.

I watch Max land with ease on the front porch and I land silently behind her. She takes my hand and leads me to the front door. My heart is in my throat and I feel as if a blood vessel is about to pop in my forehead. As soon as I walk through that door, I will either be taken back into the flock, or dismissed. I'm hoping for the first one.

Max pauses on the door knob for a second and her eyes are slightly unfocused. She must be talking to Angel. Odd how I can still decipher Max's face after all these years. After a moment, her face softens to a sweet, sympathetic look and I raise an eyebrow, wondering what Angel must have said to make her look that way. Max just gives me a small half smile and the look in her eyes says, _you'll see_.

She then turns the knob and lightly pushes on the door, letting it swing open. I take a deep breath and squeeze Max's hand before taking a step inside and closing the door behind me.

Then I look straight ahead of me, into the cozy living room I'd watched from the outside for years. I am a little suprised to see no one in here, but that doesn't last long. Ten seconds later, a thin, light skinned, blue-eyed, blond haired 15 year old girl walks slowly into the room. Angel. She had caused so much damage to our flock with her power hungry ways but looking at her now....I couldn't find a shred of me that was upset with her. She stopped about 2 feet in front of me and stood still. Tears sprung in her eyes and overflowed down her cheeks. She didn't speak outloud but whispered words into my mind.

_I'm so sorry Fang, I'm so sorry for all I've done, _she said with pure sincerity.

I suddenly felt a wave of sympathy crash over me, but not by Angel's doing.

_Come here_, I thought back to her.

I slowly let go of Max's hand as Angel stepped forward. I opened my arms and she gratefully clung to me, crying into my shoulder, which was still a little damp from Max's tears. I laid my head on her's and turned my face toward Max. Max had her hand over her mouth and was unsuccessfully trying not to cry. I smiled at Max and then gave Angel a tight squeeze, showing her and telling her in my mind that I forgave if she forgave me for leaving.

She looked up at me, her round, bright blue eyes glistening with tears. She smiled weakly and nodded. I let her go and she went ran to the bedrooms in the back of the house. I looked over at Max, then pulled her to me.

"Where's she going?" I asked quietly

Max sniffled. "She went to get the others" She took a deep breath before continuing, "but she's going to stay in the back with Ally for a minute, let everyone else see you first."

I nodded, but the image of a certain someone I didn't want to see crept into my mind.

"Dylan's not here is he" I growled, fury roiling inside me, tensing my muscles. Max closed her eyes for a moment, asking Angel I suppose, then she shook her head.

"No, Angel says that Nudge told her he ran off after I left to find you, and they haven't seen him since." I felt my sudden fury dissipate at her words and my body and Max's relax slightly as we waited for everyone else to come out.

Minutes later, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy all cautiously entered. My gaze rolled over them, seeing all the changes in them in just the past year. Iggy's light, strawberry blonde hair was now cropped short and his face had 5 o'clock shadow covering it, not showing much of the 15 year old pyro I knew so long ago. Nudge had straightened her hair and I didn't fail to notice her now ring laden left hand intertwined with Gazzy's. They all looked at me, well, except for Iggy, who was looking in my gerneral direction. They didn't appear mad, but shocked, even Nudge was speechless. Iggy was actually the first to speak.

"Is that _really_ you Fang?" he questioned slowly, his deep voice pronoucinating each word.

I swallowed hard and Max gave my waist a small tug. "Yeah Igs, it's me" I answered.

I wasn't sure what would happen next. I was counting on probably getting hit again, or kicked, or something along those lines, but not what really happened.

All of the sudden Nudge sprinted toward me, Gazzy in tow, and wrapped her thin arms around me. I was surprised, but only became stunned when Gazzy also hugged me, his arms locking themselves tightly around Nudge and myself. I didn't know what to think, but my frame quickly went from stiff to hugging them back with all my strength. It wasn't till a minute later I noticed that Max had somehow detached from me and was standing beside Iggy, her hand on his shoulder. I disengaged myself from Nudge and Gazzy and smiled at them, squeezing Nudge's hand and Gazzy's shoulder.

I then turned and walk slowly up to Iggy. He and I had been best buds back when we were younger. I hope he still saw us as that now. I came to stand in front of him and Max and stopped.

"Iggy.." I started, but he held up his hand.

"You caused a lot of pain. Not only to the flock, but to Max, who I have come to love as a sister. I saw her break down and hurt more than I ever have." He paused and took a deep breath, as if to clear his thoughts. "If I were Max, and you had hurt me the way you hurt her...I don't know if I would have forgiven you as easily as she did. But I'm not her, and you were my best friend, and....and....I'm glad that you're back." With that, he stepped forward and hugged me, and I hugged him back, hurt by his words but also happy to know he still was my best flock buddy.

I leaned away from him and slapped him on the back, causing him to smile. It was nice to see everything would still be cool between us. I reached over and grabbed Max's hand and whispered in her ear as Iggy walked over to sit next to Gazzy and Nudge.

"I want to meet Ally"

Max smiled and let go of my hand. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She pecked my lips once and before I could kiss her back she turned and walked down the hall toward my old bedroom. Anxiety began to flood through me. _This is it._

I then turned to face the three people sitting behind me on the couch. As if sensing me they all smiled, even Iggy.

"You're gonna love her Fang, she's so much like you!" Nudge gushed.

"Yeah man, she can eat like you too, I haven't ever seen a bird kid her size eat as much as she can." Iggy added. I smiled crookedly at there comments and couldn't believe I was really here, with the flock, with Max. I just hoped this wasn't a dream.

I then heard a door creak open and swung myself around, to see Angel walking out of my old room, with Max right behind her, and Ally in her mother's arms. Ally wasn't facing me, but had her arms and legs locked around Max's neck and waist and her little dark head buried in the crook of her mother's neck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angel skip over to the couch and perch on the arm of it next to Gazzy. I then fully turned my gaze back to Max, and our daughter that she held in her arms.

I wanted to hold Ally so badly, but I better let Max explain who I am first. I don't want to scare her. Max comes to a stop in front of me and smooths some of Ally's wavy black hair from her face.

"Ally baby, I want you to meet someone okay." she said gently. Ally slowly lifted her head from Max's shoulder and turned a little to face me. She cocked her head to the left a little and stared at me, kinda like I was alien. I regarded her calmly, trying to keep her eyes on mine. Quickly she averted my gaze, facing her mother once more and staring her straight in the eyes. They looked at each other for a while, and I didn't understand what was going on.

_Max and Ally have a kind of mind link to one another. Max is trying to explain to her that your her daddy._ Angel mentally told to me.

Oh...that made more sense...I guess. _Thank you Angel_

_Your welcome_, and with that she left my head.

A moment later Ally suddenly turned to me, her chocolate brown eyes holding sudden excitement. She stretched her arms out to me and said the one word that made my heart feel like it skipped a few beats.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed happily. I gently took her from Max's arms and hugged her to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her little head on my shoulder. I pulled her as tightly as I could to me without hurting her and felt a tear slide from my eye. Ally leaned back from me a little and wiped the tear on my cheek with one of her hands. She gave me a confused look.

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Because I love you so much Ally" I replied.

She smiled brightly, and planted a palm on each of my cheeks. She then leaned over and lightly kissed the point of my nose.

"I love you too daddy!" she said, her ovaled olive toned face happy and glowing.

I shifted Ally to one side of my body and linked my other arm around Max's waist. A warmth spread through me and I couldn't believe I had this. I had everything.

"Flock hug!" Ally shouted and the rest of the flock limbered over to us. We all ackwardly but sweetly fit together, with Ally in the center, being held by Max and I. Practically everyone in the flock was shedding a tear or two at this point and I thought back to years ago, when I saw myself as doomed to watch all the people I loved from a place on the outside. Now here I am, holding the people I love most. I turn my face to Max and kiss her, enjoying the feeling of my love in my arms. I could have stayed like this forever.

"Aaahh!" Ally cried, and Max and I immediatly broke apart, thinking something was wrong with her. "I is being squished!!" she screamed and everyone gave a laugh of relief.

"Okay, one thing has to be done before we do anything else!" Nudge said.

"What?" Max asked

Nudge and Angel glanced at each other and said at the same time, "Picture! Duh!"

"Wha'?" I asked

Max shook her head. "We always take a picture of major things that happen." she said.

"And this is most definatly a major thing so I'll be right back!" Angel said and ran back to her room for the camara.

I smile and kiss Max and Ally's foreheads, not even caring about the picture, just happy to have my two favorite girls in my arms.

Angel comes dashing back into the room with her camara and a tripod. She sets it up and presses a button.

"Okay everyone we have 15 seconds till the timer goes off so huddle up!!" she says.

We all huddle together, with Max and I in the middle, my arm tight around her waist. Nudge and Gazzy to my left, with Iggy on Max's right, and Angel standing in front of him. Ally is standing nestled inbetween Max and I. I give a half smile and think only one thing as I stare into the camara.

_This was worth the watching and waiting._

**AND DONE!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! TELL ME YOUR FEEDBACK!! I'M THINKING ABOUT MAKING A SQUEAL TO THIS AS ALLY AND THE FLOCK GROW UP BUT YOU NEED TO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT OR NOT!!**


	9. AN! About Sequel! READ!

**OK!!! I HAVE PUT UP MY SEQUEL TO 'WATCHING YOU'!!!!**

**IT'S CALLED 'LOVING YOU'**

**DON'T HATE THE TITLE, I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE SO YEAH. PLEASE GO READ IT. IT'S ON MY PROFILE!! ONCE AGAIN IT'S GOT THE SAME PEOPLE AS WATCHING YOU!!! SO IF YOU LIKED WATCHING YOU I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS!!!**


End file.
